The Demigod Games
by Nerdylove10101
Summary: Gaia has won the war, and she has started the demigod games! Can Sophie Annabeth Jackson and her friends survive? Or will their worlds come crumbling down? I know, I know, SO overused! But I had this idea before I was on this Site, and there ARE a few twists, so don't kill me! Rated K , Because I will try not to make it too blood and gory.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _I am not an awesome middle aged man named Rick, nor am I a middle aged woman name Suzanne, therefore I do not own THG or PJO_

Percy POV

The war was over.

We had lost.

Gaia laughed loudly on a huge podium made of dirt.

Leo muttered about how we could have won if he wasn't afraid of dying.

Demigods stared ahead, quiet and somber, knowing Gaia would punish them.

Annabeth reached out and held my hand. I squeezed it gently.

"ENOUGH!" Gaia screamed.

The monsters all quieted down. The demigods were already silent.

"Aren't you just the luckiest little things alive?" Gaia smiled. "Now instead of being ruled by petulant gods, you can be ruled by ME!"

She was met with silence from the demigods, and catcalls from monsters.

"Now despite you killing my darling monsters I will have mercy on you." She turned around, probably expecting smiles and relief on the faces of the demigods. Instead she saw grim faces, with negative emotions nearly emanating from the assemble demigods.

"Instead of just killing you all, I will let you remain in your precious camps." She smiled an incredibly fake smile. "But, some… changes will be made."

We all knew THAT was coming.

"We will now have annual game played by twelve girls and twelve boys. These people will be drawn randomly out of a special reaping bowl, however, you can choose to volunteer for a reaped player of your own gender. This will be done at a special reaping ceremony two weeks before the games begin." Gaia explained.

This was the general gist of of it:

1\. Get reaped

2\. Go to the Giant Capitol. There you will meet your stylist, mentor etc.

3\. Train really hard

4\. Go into the games

5\. Survive. You can do this by killing the other demigods

6\. Return home a victor

I had better prepare. The reaping is tomorrow.

_**Thank you for reading my story! This is my first story here, so tell me what you think! Sorry this is short, like, REALLY short, but it IS the prologue.**_

_**Peace guys!**_

_**Nerdylove10101!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_I am not an awesome middle aged man named Rick, nor am I a middle aged woman named Suzanne, therefore I do not own THG or PJO_

(The rest of the book will be in Sophie's POV, unless I say otherwise)

20 YEARS LATER

Today was the reaping, the day when innocent kids were reaped to go into the Demigod games.

Dad had always coated them in sugar, but I saw them for what they really were.

Terrible, horrible things where innocent kids were forced to kill or be killed.

"Sophie Annabeth Jackson! Eat your food!" My mother scolded. Don't get me wrong, my mother rates top on the "Cool Mum" list. She was Annabeth Jackson, Daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, slayer of Arachne, member of the Quest of Seven, and Wife of Percy Jackson. My dad… Let's just say it would take 9 books about his adventures.

"Mum, I'm not hungry!" I complained.

"You still need yo eat." She replied, her voice softening.

"I don't want to!" I said, sounding like a petulant child.

"Your twelve years old! Don't use that tone!" She sounded annoyed.

"Sweetheart, she's obviously distressed about the games. Lay off her." Said my father, Percy.

"Mum, I'm really not hungry. Can I go hang out with my friends?" I asked.

She sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks mum!" I said, and ran off.

When I arrived at "The Secret Underground Lair", I called my friends over, using a special button that Leo Valdez had installed.

When my two best friends, Charissa Grace and Carl Zhang, arrived, I sunk to the ground. I knew they would support me.

"What's up Sophie?" Charissa asked gently.

"The reaping." I answered.

"What about it?" She questioned

"Wha… Wha… What if we are a… a… all chosen?" I replied, starting to cry.

"Soph, it'll be okay, that won't happen." She consoled, sitting down next to me. "Right, Carl?"

"It won't let it happen! I won't let it happen! I promise!" He was nearly shouting by the end of his "speech"

"Thanks guys." I said, gratefully.

"Anytime." They answered in unison.

Two hours later a long bell toll sounded, signifying that it was nearly time for the reaping

I got dressed into my reaping dress, a pretty blue dress that reflected my grandfather perfectly. That was my idea. Wear a dress that reflected Poseidon, one of the gods. Gods were a forbidden topic nowadays.

"Bye sweetheart." My mother said, kissing my cheek.

"Mum, your saying that as if I'm just heading off my daily Greek lesson! I'm going off to a place where my name might be drawn out so I can BE SENT TO MY DEATH!"

"Soph, you know your mother hides her true emotions. Right now she is a just as sad as the hunters." He said gently. The Hunters of Artemis had been allowed to stay alive, but now they were the Hunters of Gaia. Their job was to stifle any rebellions that might be happening. They were cursed so if they resisted or didn't do their job they would be killed.

Painfully.

I bid my parents goodbye, hugged them, and left.

When I arrived at the amphitheatre, which was used solely for reapings, I sat next to Carrie (Charissa) who was wearing a black and silver dress.

I could picture the argument needed to force Carrie into a DRESS, let alone the pretty, flowing thing she was in.

"Nice dress!" I sniggered. "How did your mum get you into that?"

She glared at me. "She threatened to call Aunt Thalia." She mumbled.

I laughed. "You realise she would've sided with you, right?" I asked her.

"No." She said, "Would she really?"

"Yeah." I told her. "Shut up, she's starting the video." She was a female empousai who was drawing the names from the bowls.

"A mighty battle. A quest of seven." Said the video narrator "Many lives lost. All for the gods. The war ended and there was peace throughout the camps. But as a reminder of the mighty Lady Gaia's rule, and the peace she brought, 24 demigods are randomly selected to fight in the Demigod Games! The winner of the games brings back glory…"

The video went on to explain the rules. I knew most of it really, the twenty-four is made of of twelve girls and twelve boys, there would be teams of two, known as "districts", you didn't have to help out your "district" partner, but it might be a good "power alliance", children of the seven had 4 slips in the reaping bowl, legacies of major gods had 3 slips, legacies of hades had 2, and legacies of minor gods had 1, blah, blah, blah.

I tuned out the rest.

Finally, she drew the first name out of the female bowl.

"Charissa Grace" said the empousai.

I couldn't think through my shock.

"Any volunteers?" Asked the empousai. I was still in shock.

"Alright then, next person." Said the empousai. She had a name tag on, but my dyslexia made it hard to make out. I think it said Tina.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

"I, uh, haven't read the name yet. But alright, come on up." Said Tina. "Second tribute, uh… what's your name?"

"Sophie Jackson." I said, before the realisation kicked in. "Wait, second?"

"Yeah."

"No… There must be a mistake. I volunteered for Charissa!"

"Uh… No you didn't. Hate to break it to you, but you volunteered for a random person." Tina said with a grimace.

"NO!" I shouted. That meant Charissa was in the games. Not only that, but I would have to go too! On top of all of that, we were fighting EACH OTHER!

"Can I volunteer for Charissa instead?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, no." She said apologetically, "Gaia's rules."

I had to stop myself from crying.

I didn't listen to the rest of the names… Until the first boy.

"Brian Vakotomiv" said Tina, sounding bored. "Any volunteers?"

"I will!" Shouted… Carl!

"What…" I mumbled, before regaining my senses.

"WHY, CARL?!" I yelled angrily. "YOU PROMISED!"

"Soph, I had to…" He trailed off, looking at my furious expression.

"Can I go on?" Asked Tina.

"Yes" Carl said, before I could say no.

The rest of the names were a blur.

We left to go to our apartments. There we would say our last goodbyes to our family and friends.

I reached the apartment and sat down on a couch, awaiting my numerous friends to say goodbye.

I didn't want to think about my parents and what they would say.

Ten minutes passed while the peacekeepers (Minotaur clones) allowed us to get adjusted to the fact we were being sent to our doom.

The realisation suddenly hit me like a ten-tonne weight.

I was in the Demigod Games

**_Longer chapter this time!_**

**_If you want a look at the dresses, go the collection :)_**

**_Thank you for sticking with me_**

**_I love you guys!_**

**_Nerdylove10101_**


	3. Intermission

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked through the door into the apartment. Sophie sat on a couch, waiting for visitors.

She looked up and I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

I held out my arms and she threw herself into them, sobbing. Annabeth stood next to her, stroking Sophie's hair and murmuring comforting words.

We were attempting to comfort her, but I felt as if I needed comforting. I wanted to scream, kick a wall, swear, anything!

I realised now why my mother hated me going on quests. I had always thought it irrational. I was the one risking my life, after all, not her. But now I know. The pain of seeing one you hold dear to your heart in danger is unbearable.

"Sophie, darling, it will be okay." Annabeth whispered in Sophie's ear.

"No it won't!" She cried, "I'm going to die!"

"No." I growled, "You won't. You're a fighter, Sophie, you can do it. Your main problem will be finding food, water and shelter. You know how to fight. You can hunt. You can gather. Water won't be a problem, even if they disable your powers. IYou will be okay."

I felt as if I was reassuring myself at that point, not just Sophie.

She can do this, I thought, She can win this!

"Times up!" Said a peacekeeper, poking his head in.

#WhatALineBreak!Cool!#

I walked home from work, kicking up dust.

Where is work? Where is home? What is my job?

Well, we built a city within the camp, based on New Rome. It has a village with a café, a school, a university, temples to the giants etc. It's just like a normal suburb.

I teach sword-fighting. Most people have normal jobs like cleaning and selling things, but, we need a few teachers.

Annabeth is an architect. She designs everything. She is the only architect.

It's amazing how life must go on. The world won't stop just for you. You need to suck it up and carry on.

I opened the front door to our house. Our house was dull and grey on the outside, but inside, the blue walls added a comforting feel to every room.

I saw Annabeth sitting at her desk in the study, examining blueprints.

I walked over to her and picked her up. I sun her around as she screamed for me to put her down. I did her bidding, and laughed at her disgruntled expression.

"Percy!" She scolded, slapping my arm.

We broke out laughing, but stopped, feeling terrible that we were laughing when Sophie was in danger.

I hope Sophie is okay.

**_Hello, my faithful readers!_**

**_You should know, you guys ALL rule! Just a shoutout to guest who reminded me that Gaia probably doesn't celebrate Christmas. That is a Valid point, and I've changed it now :)._**

**_So, sorry this is short, and SORRY it is so late! I didn't think anyone had actually read it, so when I saw the review, I got writing! I've also had a case of writers block._**

**_Love you all _**

**_Nerdylove10101!_**


	4. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of these characters :(_

"Right, out!" A demigod forced to be inhabited by an eidolon due to rebelling, otherwise known as a peacekeeper, grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Let me go!" I yelled, fighting against him. "I can walk by myself!"

He didn't let go.

Eventually, I gave up and he dragged me to the train on silence.

We arrived to a team of Dracenae news reporters snapping pictures and talking to other tributes. Most ignored them, but some broke down crying and screaming. The Dracenae just smiled and kept photographing and filming. This would be required reading and watching later on.

"For the love of Gaia, just get on the stupid train!" One of the peacekeepers yelled. I just stood there glaring defiantly. Two of them picked me up and threw me on. I landed on Carl and we both went down.

I leapt of him and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, gods! I'm so sorry!" I helped him up. Charissa ran over and hugged us both.

The full reality sunk in. I was going to the games. And my my best friends were coming too.


End file.
